


[VID] Don't Let Me Down

by NestorXWP



Series: Vids by Nestor [1]
Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Embedded Video, F/F, Fanvids, Femslash, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-10-27 01:31:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10798920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NestorXWP/pseuds/NestorXWP
Summary: Xena & Gabrielle fanvid set to "Don't Let Me Down" by The Chainsmokers ft. Daya.





	[VID] Don't Let Me Down

**Author's Note:**

> Uses various footage from The Quest to The Rift to the Ides of March storylines to explore the theme of Xena & Gabrielle both coming through for and letting each other down.
> 
> Selected as VividCon 2016 'Nearly New' category finale  
> Selected as an Honorable Mention at Xenite Retreat 2017

Subscribe on [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCvPoZRC0iLNJDduc-LRSLsg?sub_confirmation=1) | Post on [Tumblr](https://xenagabrielle-af.tumblr.com/post/145208986186/want-to-have-a-lot-of-or-already-have-too-many)

Lyrics:

Crashing, hit a wall  
Right now I need a miracle  
Hurry up now, I need a miracle  
Stranded, reaching out  
I call your name but you're not around  
I say your name but you're not around  


I need ya, I need ya, I need you right now  
Yeah, I need you right now  
So don't let me, don't let me, don't let me down  
I think I'm losing my mind now  
It's in my head, darling, I hope  
That you'll be here, when I need you the most  
So don't let me, don't let me, don't let me down  
D-don't let me down  


Don't let me down  
Don't let me down, down, down  
Don't let me down, don't let me down, down, down  


Running out of time  
I really thought you were on my side  
But now there's nobody by my side  


I need ya, I need ya, I need you right now  
Yeah, I need you right now  
So don't let me, don't let me, don't let me down  
I think I'm losing my mind now  
It's in my head, darling, I hope  
That you'll be here, when I need you the most  
So don't let me, don't let me, don't let me down  
D-don't let me down  


Don't let me down Don't let me down, down, down  
Don't let me down, down, down  
Don't let me down, down, down  
Don't let me down, don't let me down, down, down  


Ooh, I think I'm losing my mind now, yeah  
Ooh, I think I'm losing my mind now, yeah  


I need ya, I need ya, I need you right now  
Yeah, I need you right now  
So don't let me, don't let me, don't let me down  
I think I'm losing my mind now  
It's in my head, darling, I hope  
That you'll be here, when I need you the most  
So don't let me, don't let me, don't let me down  
Don't let me down  


Yeah, don't let me down  
Yeah, don't let me down  
Don't let me down, oh, no  
Said don't let me down  
Don't let me down  


Don't let me down  
Don't let me down, down, down  



End file.
